Rehabilitation
by Otrinity
Summary: Sydney is in trouble with the Alchemists. It's up to Adrian to make her feel better. CAUTION: Rated M!


**A/N: Here' a lemony story about Adrian and Sydney for you. I want to thank ****pink n pretty barbie**** for letting me use a little part in her story, **_**Bloodline Sequel**_**, for the start in this lemony mix. **

**I couldn't help it; I wanted Sydney and Adrian to be together, so I wrote this. Hope you enjoy!**

**Rated M for a reason! ****Viewer's discretion is advised!**

* * *

><p>The sky seemed darker tonight than usual, maybe it was just me. The day had been a living hell for me. I felt like I could just crawl in a fox hole of some sort, and just die in there. The only thing that was going through my mind was, "You are being retaught."<p>

_**{Earlier that day}**_

_I was called into the head Alchemist department in L.A., and they had asked me a lot of questions, as per usual. I updated them on everything that was going on with Jill and the research with Sonya, and Adrian. Of course I didn't tell them about the whole blood testing thing with me._

_Sonya and Adrian had tasted my blood to see if the same affect would occur to them, as it did with Lee. It did, and it left them stumped. My blood was repulsing to them. It was a relief to me, knowing they would sneak up behind me and suck me dry. I was still wary of them though._

"_Sage." Stanton called. I looked up at her to find her really annoyed. "We know." She said. My face heated up, and my stomach flip flopped._

"_Know what?" I asked, as innocently as I could._

"_We know about you giving your blood to those vampires." She said. My jaw nearly dropped, but I kept my cool. There wasn't any use lying to them if they already knew, but how did they find out?_

"_It was for their research, purely scientific." I tried to explain, but she raised her hand to stop me from talking._

"_Scientific or not, it went against our moral code. For that, we can't let you go unpunished." She said. She stood up, looking down at me, almost sympathetically, but she was more business than emotion. _

"_You are removed from your post. In fact, you are removed from your post permanently." She said. My face must have paled, and my body went cold from the news. She wasn't saying – was she?_

"_You are being retaught." She said. _

_Without another word, a few Alchemists escorted me out of the building. I didn't know what to do. I was confused, over what I was feeling, and what to do next. I walked over to the parking lot, to get back to Latte, but she wasn't there. They had taken back the car. _

_I walked over to the bus stop, and hopped on the next bus. I didn't care where it took me. I didn't care what happened at all. _

_**{Back to present time}**_

It had begun to rain, and within minutes I was soaking wet. I wandered the streets, only beginning to make sense of what was happening. I was going to be brainwashed at those stupid rehabilitation centers. A wave of anger washed over from me, but it was mixed with fear. They would have to replace me, and I had a pretty good feeling of who they'd choose.

My little sister, Zoe. They'd brand her, and send her out to the vampires. The memory of her angry face the last time I saw her flashed in my eyes. If she only knew what the job would do to her. She'd freeze up as soon as she would meet Jill and Eddie.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Jill and Eddie. Would the Alchemist let them know about what had happened? What would happen to them? I soon realized that I cared for those two a little too much. Was I really worried about what would happen to them? Before I could care less, now I'm starting to worry. What about Adrian?

Adrian? We've been spending so much time together, I was starting to get used to having him around. What would he think when he found out? Why would I care? Why would he care? I'm a human, just a human to him. He's just a vampire, a cold, heartless, blood drinker. But he wasn't. He was warm, and very caring, and – What was I saying?

I rubbed my eyes with the ball of my fists. I blinked to clear my vision, and I found myself standing in front of a building. As I looked down the street, I started to recognize were I was. It was his street, it was his apartment. I guess, in my subconscious state, I wandered over to Adrian's place.

I looked up to his window, to see his light on. He must be working on another painting to be staying up this late. A look at my watch showed that it wasn't very late at all. The rain came down heavier now, and thunder echoed behind me. What was I even doing here? I shouldn't even be standing out in the rain in front of someone's house, let alone Adrian's.

I began to walk away when I heard his voice.

"Sage?" I froze mid step. "What are you doing out here? You're all wet, come inside." He ordered. I shook my head, still not looking at him.

"No, it's okay. Sorry, I was just headed back to the academy." I said.

"Where's your car?" he asked.

The whole conversation with Stanton came into my mind, and it broke me. The tears began to roll down my cheeks like rushing rivers. What was going to happen to me? Thunder thrummed through the sky, shaking me a bit.

I suddenly felt Adrian's hand gripping my arm. "Come inside, before you get sick." He tugged my arm, but I tried to stand my ground. I didn't want him seeing me like this. "Sage," he called, pulling my arm so hard that I lost balance, and knocked into him.

He caught me in his arms, and looked down at me. His green emerald eyes, stared down at me, and it felt like they were warming me up head to toe. His hair was slightly wet, from the heavy rain. His expression turned worried when he saw my puffy red eyes, red nose, and pink cheeks.

"Come on." He ordered, and carried me inside his apartment.

He shut and locked the door behind him, and I stood in the middle of his living room, dripping wet. My hair clung to my neck and face, and I continued to stare at Adrian. He sighed, and turned to me, a worried expression on his face.

"What happened?" he asked. I shrugged.

"They found out." I said. He looked at me confused.

"Who found out what?" he asked.

"The Alchemist. They found out about me giving you my blood." I explained. He nodded, understanding now.

"What did they do to you?" he asked. I shook my head, the tears coming back.

"They're making me go back through training. They're sending me back to a rehabilitation center." I said. He looked at me a little sympathetic, but he still didn't get it.

"That doesn't sound too bad." He said.

"Too bad?" I shouted at him. "They'll make me forget! They're going to brainwash me! They'll make me forget about everything that has to do with Jill, or Eddie, or Rose, and you!" I snapped. My body shook from feared anger, rather than cold. Adrian could tell that this scared me, and didn't move any closer towards me. But I wanted him to. I wanted him to hug me, to tell me that everything would be okay.

"Do you want to forget?" he asked. I slowly looked at him. Did I? Did I want to forget about them? The Alchemist part of me said yes, but the real me struggled. I didn't want to. Oddly, they've all become close friends.

"No." I answered. He nodded, and held out his hand. I carefully took it, and he led me to the bathroom.

"I won't let them take you." He said. I could tell that he was serious. He would protect me, however he could. "Go take a warm shower so you won't get sick. We'll figure everything out when you're done." He said. I nodded, and headed inside.

When the shower was over with, I wrapped the towel around me, and reached for my clothes. They were still soaked, and dripping. The only things dry were my underwear. Seeing as I had no other clothes here, I pulled those on. I ringed my clothes, and laid them over the tub to dry.

I heard a knock on the door, and stood knowing it was Adrian. I opened it slightly, to see him poking his hand in, holding one of his buttoned up shirts.

"I figured you didn't have any spare clothes, so I lend you mine." He said. I took the shirt, and looked it over. It was a light blue, long sleeved, dress shirt. "Sorry, I didn't have any clean T-Shirts." He said.

"It's fine. Thank you." I said. I closed the door, and put on the shirt. It was big enough to come down to my mid-thigh, and I had to roll up the sleeves. I combed my fingers through my hair, letting my blond locks lay where they were.

I stepped out of the bathroom, and headed towards his room. I had a strange feeling he'd be in there. I found Adrian, surprisingly shirtless, standing in front of one of his painting, his back towards me. I looked around him to get a look at the painting. It was the one of me, or well, my eyes. The one he said that he couldn't get right. My next step caused a slight creaking noise. Adrian turned to me, and smiled.

"Better?" he asked. I nodded, and walked closer to him. "There's no need to worry. I talked to Sonya, and she said that she and Abe would talk with the Alchemists." He said. I held back the sigh of agitation. There's another thing I'll have to add to my Abe's I.O.U's list.

"Thank you Adrian." I said. He nodded, smiling at me. But only I knew that it wouldn't be that easy. They've probably already called Zoe and asked her to come down immediately. The thought of my sister in the line of fire, brought more tears to my eyes. I've never been so emotional in my life.

"Whoa, Sage." Adrian called, coming over to me. He wiped a fallen tear away from my cheeks. "You're welcome." He said, with his genuine smile that I've seen so seldom.

I stared into his emerald green eyes, totally mesmerized. Only a thin layer of air stood between us, our bodies almost touching. There was a part of me that screamed from me to run, the old Alchemist part of me, but the bigger part of me didn't let me run. I wouldn't budge. I stood my ground, and stared up at his face.

He reached up and brushed his fingers against my cheeks lightly. I shivered at his touch, and it felt really good. I started to breath unevenly and my heart started to beat out of my chest. I could feel his warm breath tickle my cheeks, and it made my knees go week.

"Your eyes are more beautiful when they shine." He whispered, making me blush. "I don't know how to make those tears go away." He added, making me giggle.

"How many times have you used that on a girl?" I asked, teasingly. It was the first time tonight that I actually felt happy. He smiled, but his expression stayed serious.

"You're the only one you counts, Sydney." He said, in all seriousness. I smiled at hearing him use my first name. It sounded so right coming out of his mouth.

Slowly he leaned down and placed his lips on top of mine. His hand on my neck, and the other one at my waist, pulling me closer to him. I would say that I wanted to pull away immediately, but that would be a lie. It felt too damn good to stop. Maybe the other Alchemists were right; maybe I am a vamp lover.

Adrian dipped his tongue in to test it out, and I felt a little fluttery going on between my legs. I knew what was going on, but I didn't care to stop, and I let him in. As I tangled my fingers in his hair, and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, I felt something poking me. It took a while to realize who I was actually kissing.

Adrian Ivashkov, a well-known play boy. He's definitely been down that road multiple times, with multiple women. That knowledge just tore me up inside. Quickly, I pushed away from him.

"I'm sorry." He automatically said. Not a reaction I expected. "I shouldn't have done that. I know how you are around my kind. I'm sorry." He said.

I shook my head, sitting down on his bed. He kept his distance, afraid I'd freak out or something. As I stared at him, I started to think about all the women he's been with. Those random girls from L.A. who called him Jet. Girls from court too. Then Rose, one of the only half vampires I considered a friend. She and Adrian had been together. Whether they had gotten totally intimate I doubt I'd ever know. But just thinking about them like that brought tears to my eyes. I covered my face, my hair falling over my shoulders. What was wrong with me? Could I care? Do I actually – can I?

"Please, Sydney don't cry." Adrian pled, taking a few steps towards me. "I'll leave, if it will make you feel better." He said. I felt suddenly lonely. How do I tell him that it would make me feel worse if he left?

"It's not that." I interrupted. I looked up to find his face a few inches from mine. "It's not that you're a vampire. I could care less what you are right now." I said truthfully. A small smile played across his face.

"Then what is it?" he asked. I sniffled, wiping my nose.

"I'm a virgin." I said. He stared at me for a few seconds, and then he let out a little choked laugh.

"That's why you're upset?" he asked. I just stared back at him, his cocky smile turning genuine. "I promise, I'm not pushing you into anything." He said. That just got me mad.

"That's just it." I said, standing up. "I know that I'm not the first girl you've been with. And I mean that in a literal sense." I said. He looked at me puzzled. I sighed in frustration.

"I know you've slept with many girls before me. I know what you expect out of them." I said. His expression goes blank, and he shakes his head.

"Yeah, but I won't push you into something you don't want to do. I know you're still uncomfortable around me, and I don't blame you." He said. I rubbed my forehead in frustration.

"I know you won't, but that's not what I'm trying to say." I walked over to the edge of the room, trying to figure myself out.

"Well then, what are you trying to say?" he asked.

I bit my lip, and looked at him pleadingly. I wished he could just tell what I'm feeling. He sighed getting tired of our bantering.

"Sydney, whatever it is, just tell me. I promise it won't change anything about how I feel for you." He said. I took a deep breath, and blew out quickly.

"I want to know that I'm not just another lay to you." I quickly say. He stares at me for a few seconds.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I'm not here for your amusement. I want to know that I'm not just another girl you can sleep with." I said. I can tell this shocked him really badly. He walked over to me, and took my face between his hands and kissed me. It was more passionate and pleasurable than the last. It ended too quickly though. He stared down at me, his expression showed love, desire, and want.

"You don't compare to any other girl. You are so much more." His hand traveled down to my waist. "You helped me able to feel love again. Ever since Rose left me, all I felt was pain. But ever since you came along, you helped me back on my own two feet, I knew you were different. I've never felt any way like this with anyone." He looked deep into my eyes as he said these things. I could tell these were true.

"At first, I didn't even consider you, because you're human. But you're more than that. You're a human who has a big enough heart to put up with a big enough pain in the ass like me." I laughed at his last one, makin him smile.

"You're also a human, that I've come to fall in love with, even without knowing." He said.

My heart fluttered at his words. It shocked me to hear the next words that came out of my mouth.

"I'm also a human, who's fallen in love with a vampire." I said. His smile reached from ear to ear. He leaned down and kissed me with so much love, it felt like my heart was about to burst.

His hands traveled around my body, arousing me with every move. If I weren't already soaked, I was now. His body felt so good against mine. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Adrian." I whispered his name. He moaned in response. He stared to bite down and nibble on the crook of my neck.

"Adrian," my voice came out raspier. "Make love to me." I demanded. He stopped whatever he was doing, and looked me in the eyes, as if he were seeing if I had actually said it. I nodded to confirm it.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded again.

"I want it to be you. No one else can ever make me feel this way." I say. He smiles and kisses me again.

He pressed me up against the wall, pinning me there. His mouth moves back to my neck, as my fingers tangle up in his hair. I moan as he squeezes my butt cheek, and lifts me up wrapping my legs around him. We're connected at the waist, and I can feel him hard and ready, and I'm pretty sure he can feel my heat.

"Ung!" I tilt my head back as he suck on a sensitive spot. His hand runs up my bare thigh and hikes up his shirt I'm wearing. His hand keeps moving up until it grasps one of my breasts. I moan in pleasure as his thumb presses against the fabric on my nipple.

Suddenly I'm being lifted away from the wall. Adrian quickly makes it over to his bed, and gently sets me down. He leans over me, his legs on either side of my waist, and he traces him thumb over my lily tattoo.

"I must have you." He says. My breathing is heavy, and I love the feeling as his hand runs down my body. Suddenly he rips open his shirt that's on me, and stares down at my almost naked body. He smirked when he sees my underwear.

"Black looks hot on you, but this fiery red just pushes me over the edge." He said. I had totally forgotten what color they were.

Adrian reached under me, and unclasped my bra. I shivered as the fabric left my body bare. I was only in my panties now, and having Adrian stare at me with such desire and need just turned me on.

"Adrian." I called, covering my chest. Quickly, he pinned both my arms above my head.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. I could feel the blush creep up to my face. He smiled and kissed me again. His tongue darting in, winning dominance immediately. His hands traveled down my wrists, down my arms, to caress my breast. As he played with my nipples, goose bumps rose up on my body, and more heat radiated from between my thighs.

I gasped in pleasure as I felt Adrian flick his tongue over my nipple. He chuckled at my sound. He did it again and I moaned, my hands subconsciously moving down his torso. When he stared to suck and pull, it pushed me over the edge. My nails dug into his bare skin, grazing down his back.

"Adrian." I called out, and I got a moan in reply

Soon after, he was traveling down my stomach and reached the top line of my panties. I felt his warm fingers at my hips, griping the straps of my panties. I lifted myself up so he would have an easier way of taking them off. He slowly pulled them off, making my skin tingle from his touch.

He tossed my panties to the side, collecting them with my bra and his shirt. I expected him to enter me, but that didn't happen. I felt his lips press against the inside of my thigh. I moaned and quivered at his actions.

"Sydney." He called out. I sighed in bliss in answer. "You're so warm." He breathed against my thigh. I groaned in complaint. I was warm because of him. I was burning inside because of what he was doing to me. "I love the way you feel." He added inserting his fingers in between my walls. I squealed in surprise and bit down on my lip as he curled them, rubbing my sex. He was definitely experience, but that was a plus for me.

"Ung!" I let out as he rubbed my clit.

He pumped his fingers in and out, rubbing my clit repeatedly. "Ah! Ung!" I let out not afraid of being loud.

"Sydney." Adrian whispered, sounding as if he were being pleasured.

Suddenly, his fingers pulled out completely, leaving me breathing hard, really hot, and horny as hell. Then I felt Adrian's tongue enter where his fingers used to be. He licked my clit first and I gasped. My hand flew down to his head of hair, and his hands gripped my hips. He pulled me closer, beginning to suck on my clit.

"Mmmah!" I shouted, loving the new feeling.

Adrian kept eating me up, while the heat built up inside of me. I had an idea on what was going to happen, and I was admittedly excited. I threw my head back, and my back arched. Waves of extreme pleasure over whelmed me. I cried out as I came to my first climax, and had my first orgasm. Proudly, Adrian lapped up my juices.

I was breathing heavily, my chest heaving. I kept my eyes closed, savoring the feeling. So that's what it was like. I smiled to myself. I felt pressure on the bed around me. I opened my eyes to see Adrian laying over me, with a bright smile.

I smiled back and pulled his head down to mine. Our lips met and we kissed gently at first. The heat came back in my body, as I felt his hands run down my waist and around my thigh. He latched it around his waist, and scooted closer to me, deepening the kiss. I moaned into his mouth as I felt the fabric of his jeans press up against my heated sex.

My hand traveled down his side, and my finger hooked around the buckle of his belt. Suddenly Adrian's hand shot to my hand on his buckle, and pulled away.

"What?" I asked. "What I do wrong?" I asked, wondering why he stopped. I thought he wanted to do this. He shook his head and looked at me sympathetically.

"I won't do it with you." He said. I looked at him a bit hurt.

"Do what?" I asked. He sighed, hurt as well.

"You're special to me." He said. My heart nearly jumped through my chest at his words. "I want this to mean more to you. You deserve better." He said.

I sat up to get a better look at him. He stared at me seriously. I smiled at him. He cared for me. He actually though I deserved better. I pulled him closer and hissed him, hard. He kissed me back just as passionate. When I pulled back I smiled at him.

"When I said 'Make love to me' I meant it." I said.

"But you're first time needs to be special." He argued. I hid my laughter, and shook my head.

"The first time is never special." I assured him. "But as long as it's with someone special to you, it can be." I added. He nodded, but still didn't get it. I put my hand to his cheek, almost blushing. "You're my special someone, Adrian." I said.

He stared at me shocked for a few seconds, but a small smile splayed across his lips. I laughed and kissed him again. He quickly got into the kiss and laid me down, bringing him down with me.

I began to unbuckle his belt, and he helped me pull it off. We never broke our kiss through the process. When he was down to his boxers, he pulled back. I was surprised to find myself whining at him. He chuckled and kissed the crook of my neck. He crawled off of me, and over to the side of his bed. I watched him pull out something from his drawer. I gulped when I saw the condom package.

That's when it hit. We were going to do this. I couldn't hold back the smile, and Adrian kissed me as he climbed on top of me again. I pulled down his boxers, his little friend popping out. I gasped at his size. Given that I've never actually seen one in person, I wouldn't know what the average size of them were. All I knew was that it would definitely fill me up, and it was going to be a tight fit.

Adrian lifted my chin, ripping me from my gaze. He kissed me, and I just melted. I heard the crumpling of the wrapper as he took out the condom. He slipped it on, and I could feel him at my entry.

We both looked at each other expectantly. We both knew what was going to happen next. My fingers gripped around his broad shoulders, and I prepared myself. I nodded at Adrian, and he plunged his full length into me so quickly it took me a few seconds for me to feel the full pain.

I let out a small shriek, and pressed my forehead to his shoulder. He didn't move at all. He just kissed my cheek, whispering reassuring things in my ear.

It didn't take long for the pain to subside. I pulled back from Adrian, loosening my grip. I nodded for him to continue, and he began to pull out. The pain was still there, just not as much. He slowly pushed back in, and I moaned quietly. It was more pleasurable now that my virgin wall was penetrated.

"You're so tight." Adrian moaned as he pumped. My head fell back as his speed started to accelerate.

"Ung!" I replied. He was a tight fit.

He began to pump faster, and I moaned louder as he rocked me. My hips matched his movements naturally. Causing us both to moan in ecstasy. Then Adrian took my leg and elevated them higher. I cried out as he hit a certain spot that was so pleasurable I nearly blacked out.

"Scream my name." he sighed. I moaned louder. "Sydney!" he cried. I clenched my fist at his sheets. The sensation was so damn good.

"Adrian!" I shouted. "Ah!"

He pumped faster and deeper. Our hips slapping together while we cried each other's names.

"Sydney." Adrian moaned, going so fast, I never thought possible.

"A-Adrian." I moaned, coming to my climax.

At his moan I could tell he was too. He pumped in and out, faster and deeper a few more times.

"Adrian, I'm about to, I think," My brain couldn't even form sentences.

"Me too Sydney." He answered.

A few pumps after, my back arched and my toes curled. Once again those waves of ecstasy came over me, and I had my second orgasm. Soon after Adrian grunted, releasing inside of me.

We were both breathing hard, and he pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt me. I lay there, catching my breath and slicked with sweat. Adrian disposed of the condom, and grabbed the blanket we had knocked to the floor. He laid it over the both of us and lied down.

I curled up next to him, resting my head on his chest, and one of my legs over his. He laid a hand over my hip, and he smiled proudly at my actions.

"Sydney." He called. I looked up at him. "I love you." He said. My heart thudded against my chest, and my butterflies returned. I smiled up at him in response.

"I love you too." I said, and realized I'd meant it. No matter what I was taught. I had fallen in love with a vampire. I fell in love with Adrian Ivashkov.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that for a lemon? Love it, hate it. I don't care. I hope it was to your liking, and I would like to get some feedback. Review please. Whether it be to express how much you liked it, or just using me as something you could let out all your anger upon, go ahead. <strong>

**Adrian + Sydney = love **

**PeAcE, I'm OuT! **


End file.
